


Small Lessons

by WritingTheDream



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advice, Gen, Growing Up, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTheDream/pseuds/WritingTheDream
Summary: Alphonse returns to Amestris after his stay in Xing only to encounter the Armstrong siblings, who take it upon themselves to teach the younger Elric some life lessons.





	Small Lessons

It was a busy day as usual in Central City.

Alphonse Elric, awkwardly hauling luggage behind him, stepped off his train and smiled widely. It had been a while since he had seen the Capital, after having been in Xing for so long. The city was a stark contrast to the Eastern land and a refreshing one.

Almost immediately, Al was greeted by the large, hulking mass of a man that was Alex Louis Armstrong.

“ALPHONSE ELRIC! Oh, how wonderful it is to see you again!” Alex boomed, holding his arms wide for what Al anticipated as a shattering hug.

The grab was surprisingly gentle, however. 

“It’s good to see you too, Major. Thank you for coming to help me while I was here.”

“Of course, I always have time to see my friends. Tell me, is Edward not with you?”

Al smirked, “He did something to his automail and Winry almost throttled him. He’ll be around later.”

“Even after the trouble you two got into, he still hasn’t learned how to take it easy. Come, let me get your things.” Alex joyfully picked up Al’s singular suitcase, hefting it with ease and proceeding towards a car.

Al followed, and to his surprise, was greeted by the site of Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong, as stern as ever, sitting in the passenger seat. Opening the door and stepping out, she offered a hand.

“Good to see you, Alphonse. You’re looking very well, I’m happy to see your body has healed.”

“What are you doing here General? Why aren’t you at Fort Briggs?” Al smiled as he accepted the handshake, noticing that even restrained, her grip crushed his hand.

Olivier gestured her hand to the car as Alex was placing Al’s luggage into the trunk. “We never did get to hold the joint training in the East due to the what happened. Mustang has demanded that this year we held it on his grounds, rather than in the North. As if that will change the outcome,” She stepped back into the car, Al following into the backseat. “I figured I would stop in by Central while I was here.”

“Of course she says she’s not here to see me, but we both know that’s not true,” Alex chuckled, sitting in the driver’s seat and starting the car.

Olivier scoffed, leaning into her chair as they began their drive to Al’s hotel. Outside, the city looked almost picture-perfect, as if what happened two years ago never occurred.

“So, how was Xing? Are you planning on going back or are you home for good?” Alex questioned.

“It’s wonderful there,” Al began. “Their culture is so rich, and Alkahestry is so much more than I could have ever imagined. I might go back, but for now, I’d like to settle here for a bit.”

“You’ve learned much then?”

Al scratched at his head, “I’m still much of a novice compared to their students, but yes, I’ve been figuring out ways to blend our Alchemy with it.”

Olivier jumped in, “You should consider enlisting as a State Alchemist. Outside of your already notable accomplishments, your work would likely be received with praise by the brass.”

“I’m not sure the military is right for me. I’d rather try and promote how we could use Alchemy as a source of healing rather than warfare,” Al replied confidently,

“Fair enough. Though either way, you should look to advance yourself. Perhaps assist at a university, I’m sure they’d welcome what you know.”

“Whatever it is, put your mind to it and stick with it. I have no doubts you cannot follow it through Alphonse,” Alex remarked.

Alphonse rubbed his hands together. “Truth be told, things have been a bit overwhelming. I think we were so focused on our goal of getting our bodies that we missed a preparation for what we’d do after.”

The two siblings hummed in unison. For a few minutes, the trio drove in silence through the city.

“Where are you staying, Alphonse? Surely after Ed and Winry are married you won’t be staying with them, right?”

“Uh, yeah. I haven’t thought on that much,” Al sheepishly replied.

“I’m sure plenty of people would like to rent out to one of the heroes of Amestris. A lot of things come with a title like that,” Olivier turned to look back at Al. “Though, don’t let that go to your head.”

“Right.”

“Buy plenty of non-perishable food. You’ll find that often times perishable things will go too fast before you can eat them, especially on your own,” She continued, returning to look ahead.

“Ask around as well to see what people can spare when it comes to furniture. Lots of people try to find ways to get rid of things without throwing them away,” Alex followed up as they parked.

At this point, Al realized he had gotten himself stuck in a loop of advice.

“Also, buy a sword.”

“A sword…”

“You may have your alchemy, but someone can always catch you before you can use it. Practical weaponry has its uses.”

Alex huffed, “While she is biased, she makes a fair point. Always be ready to protect yourself.”

Al frowned. Now that he had his body back, fighting was the last thing he wanted to do. He detested violence. Al figured he’d be free now that they were at their destination, but as he stepped out of the car, they continued.

“Always have money on hand. It’s less necessary for you, given you’re not an alchemist, but checks can quickly drain you of your funds if you do not keep a good track of them. But never have enough on you that losing it would cripple you,” Olivier asserted.

“Ask for help. You might think you’re intruding but someone will always be happy to oblige. If not, they’re happy to have an excuse from doing another thing,” Alex hefted Al’s luggage from the trunk, smiling. “Help often turns a difficult job into a manageable one, and that means less stress on yourself. Just make sure you do not take advantage of someone’s kindness.”

“That goes for you as well. Never spread yourself so thin for someone that you do not have time for yourself. Learn to say no.”

Al nodded to both, taking in all the advice and sealing it away. “Right, right.”

As Al checked into the hotel, and they made their way upstairs, the two slowly stopped with their advice. Al happily took his luggage back, and then looked back at his two escorts.

“A lot of this may seem redundant, you have a bright mind, but reinforcement helps cement ideals. If you should ever need help, I am happy to offer my advice,” Alex beamed.

“I’m sure Alex is capable enough to handle what you need, but should I be in the area, I can at least listen,” Olivier gave Al a nod and slight smile. “We should let you be on your way.

Al was a bit stunned from all of what they said but smiled widely. “We didn’t really get the chance to learn a lot of things during our quest, things that seem like common sense. So it’s… it’s really appreciated. Thank you, both.”

With affirmative nods, the two siblings turned, leaving Al to himself as he shut the door.

_ I really do have a big family, huh? _

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for FMA! This fic was requested by @light-and-magic on tumblr, a good friend of mine!


End file.
